The Little Things
by allan poe
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. São as pequenas coisas na amizade deles que fazem os Marotos tão íntimos.
1. Caminhão de Sorvete

**Essa é uma coleção de Drabbles e One Shots escritas por Jasmine (JasmineZuko97) e CrazyMarshMELLO.**

**Todos os personagens exceto Delilah são propriedade de J.K. Rowling.**

**A tradução para o português é minha, e foi autorizada pelas autoras.**

**1 – Caminhão de sorvete**

"Quanto tempo vai demorar pras pessoas perceberem que o horário nobre da televisão deveria ser meia noite, e não às oito ?" James pensou alto, encarando hipnoticamente o único canal que parecia estar mostrando alguma coisa remotamente interessante.

"Moony precisa se mandar pra cá e nos visitar antes que o verão termine," Sirius anunciou.

"Que porra ?" James soltou de repente. " Olha, Sirius, aquilo lá fora é um caminhão de sorvete ?" Seu rosto mostrava o quão assustado ele estava.

"Deve ser o Remus" Sirius respondeu casualmente. "Ele está dirigindo até nós meia noite em um caminhão de sorvete, já que , Merlin sabe, ele não conseguiria chegar aqui de vassoura."

Os dois animagos demoraram horas pra perceber que o som estava vindo de um comercial repetido.


	2. Cego

**2 – Cego**

James e Sirius estavam deitados meio dormindo, sem conseguir realmente dormir ainda. A conversa deles pulava de um tópico a outro enquanto eles tentavam se cansar.

"O que você conseguiu no seu último teste de Adivinhação ?" James perguntou.

"D menos," Sirius respondeu, parecendo de algum jeito satisfeito por ter mal conseguido passar.

"A," James disse.

"Bem, se você é tão bom pra caralho nisso, o que sua Visão Interior vê agora ?" Sirius provocou.

"Nada," James começou. "Nem minha Visão Exterior, Padfoot. Eu estou sem meus óculos."


	3. Gigolô

**3 – Gigolô**

Peter estava sentado confortavelmente no salão comunal, aproveitando uma xícara de chocolate quente num dia de inverno. Sirius correu através do buraco do retrato, esbarrando em alguns do primeiro ano, e foi direto para Peter. Ele era o único Maroto que ele pode encontrar no momento.

"37!" ele anunciou orgulhoso. "Eu beijei 37 garotas debaixo do visgo hoje!"

Peter quase cuspiu sua bebida. "Estuprou, é mais parecido," ele disse com uma risada. "Sério, Sirius. Você é horrível."

"Eu vou pro inferno e vou amar cada minuto. Vou jogar cartas com Hitler."


	4. Coca e Mentos

**4 – Coca e Mentos**

No primeiro dia do terceiro ano, Sirius e James podiam ser vistos trazendo um estoque suspeito de refrigerante trouxa e balas em seus malões.

Houveram explosões espontâneas (e bastante espumosas) em todo o castelo por semanas.


	5. James com J

**5 – James com J**

Caminhar por Hogsmeade na neve era difícil, mas caminhar por Hogsmeade na neve tentado achar os pais dessa criança era ainda pior.

Quando estavam na Dedosdemel, Sirius e Remus tinham encontrado uma criança pequena cutucando-os com a ponta de uma vareta. " Meu nome é James." Disse o garoto, que parecia não ter mais de cinco anos "Se escreve com J. J-A-M-E-S, James."

Sirius se virou para encarar o pequeno garoto rechonchudo "Legal, James com J. Mas você devia ir encontrar sua mãe agora."

"Eu vim com meu pai." O garoto disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Vá encontrar ele então." Sirius se virou para Remus novamente.

James com J parecia incomodado por Sirius ter parado de conversar com ele, porque começou a cutucar as costas do Sirius bem forte com a vareta.

"Pestinha!" Sirius exclamou. "Por que você fez isso ?"

"O que ele quer dizer é, por que você não está com seu pai ?" Remus interviu, antes que o temperamento de Sirius vencesse.

O garoto deu de ombros. Ele tentou cutucar Remus com a vareta também, mas Remus agiu rapidamente. Ele a confiscou e quebrou em dois pedaços. "Onde está o seu pai ?" Remus perguntou impaciente.

James com J olhou distraidamente para eles. "Eu não sei."

"A gente vai encontrar ele." Remus disse. Qualquer coisa pra ficar livre desse moleque.

"Mas ele é tão charmoso e bem comportado, Remus, não podemos ficar com ele ?"

"Nós mal podemos tomar conta do James que a gente já tem!"


	6. Show

**6 – Show**

Remus não esperava que o Sirius comprasse ingressos pro Queen quando ele descobriu que ele gostava da banda. Remus _realmente_ não esperava acordar e descobrir que seu namorado tinha grafitado o carro dele com as palavras "Me fode, Freddie" junto com vários coraçõezinhos, escrito no pára-brisa traseiro em tinta spray vermelha.


	7. Beijo de Despedida

**7 – Beijo de Despedida**

No final de cada ano, Sirius tinha tentado surpreender a Professora McGonagall e dar um beijo de despedida nela. Já que todas as tentativas tinham falhado, Sirius fez um objetivo de vida finalmente conseguir. Com o término do sétimo ano se aproximando rapidamente, Minerva McGonagall estava sendo extra cautelosa nos corredores. Ela sabia que esse ano as tentativas seriam tão ruins quanto, ou senão piores, foram nos anos anteriores, apesar do namorado monitor do Sirius.

"Minerva, meu amor, como você está nessa ótima tarde ?" Sirius Black estava apoiado na porta da sala dela.

"Consideravelmente pior do que antes de você vir a essa sala, Sr. Black" ela respondeu secamente.

Ignorando completamente o comentário dela, Sirius continuou. "Esperando ansiosamente aquele beijo, não estamos ?"

"Mal posso me conter." A monotonia dela estava transbordando sarcasmo.

"Algumas coisas valem a espera, minha querida."

"Eu tenho certeza que o Sr. Lupin não ficaria contente com você."

"Ele entenderia." Sirius explicou. " Ele sabe que meu amor por ele e meu amor por você são duas coisas completamente diferentes. Ele sabe que minha luxúria por você queima com a força de mil sóis, então ele não se importaria com um pequeno beijo. Além disso, a paixão com a qual eu amo você só é comparável com o desejo dele de beijar o Freddie Mercury. E que tipo de pessoa eu seria de negar a ele isso ?"

McGonnagall ergueu uma sombrancelha.

"Minha querida Minerva, um dia você vai ver como somos perfeitos um para o outro, e vai me agradecer por isso."

"Agradecer pelo que, exatamente?"

Com isso, Sirius rapidamente juntou a face dela à dele e uniu seus lábios. "Um dia nós estaremos juntos, quando você sair dessa negação, meu bem." Sirius arrancou pelos corredores.

"SIRIUS BLACK! DETENÇÃO PERPÉTUA!" Os gritos de fúria da McGonagall podiam ser ouvidos da torre de astronomia.


	8. Advertência

**8 - Advertência**

Uma Delilah de oito anos entrou vagarosamente no quarto de seu irmão, usando sua melhor cara de anjinho. Isso, Remus sabia, só podia significar uma coisa – ela havia feito alguma coisa inegavelmente má.

"Sabe o colar de pérolas favorito da mamãe ?" ela começou desconfortavelmente.

"O que você fez com ele, Delilah ?" Remus olhou pra ela com uma expressão condenadora.

"Foi um acidente, Remy, eu juro que foi," ela disse. E tirou a mão cheia de pérolas soltas do bolso.

"Delilah Giselle Lupin!" Sirius a repreendeu como se tivesse vivido com os Lupin a vida toda. Remus lhe mandou um olhar desaprovador, mas não conseguia evitar sorrir pelo conforto de Sirius com sua família.

"Delilah, por que você fez isso ?"

"Eu disse que foi um acidente! Eu estava experimentando e quebrou sozinho! Por favor Sirius, não conta pro papai e pra mamãe."

Sirius sorriu. "Você não devia estar brincando com as coisas da sua mãe, querida, especialmente se elas são caras. Acho que vou ter que te dedurar."

"Não ! Não, eu vou contar pra eles sobre vocês dois se beijando esse verão !" Tempos desesperados requerem medidas desesperadas, ela supôs.

"Você não contaria," Remus estreitou os olhos.

"Tente."

Tudo ficou quieto e silencioso por alguns momentos. Depois, Delilah saiu correndo pela porta.

"Eu vou pegar você!" Sirius gritou, e Remus assistiu contentemente enquanto ele pegava Delilah e fazia cócegas nela até convencê-la a ficar quieta, roubando o colar quebrado. "Vou esconder pra você, pestinha. Se ela perguntar, você não faz idéia do que aconteceu."

Sirius daria um pai maravilhoso, Remus pensou divertido.


	9. Ladrão

**9 - Ladrão**

Remus entrou no quarto de James, e seus olhos se estreitaram quase imediatamente choque. "Você não devolveu seus livros ?"

James estava sentado parecendo culpado, imaginando que tipo de punição Remus consideraria adequado para tamanha deslealdade.


	10. Apocalipse Zumbi

**10 – Apocalipse Zumbi**

Quando Remus checou o correio em um dia durante o verão, ele encontrou uma carta endereçada a ele. Ele a abriu.

"_Moony,_

_Os trouxas estão dizendo que o apocalipse zumbi deve acontecer amanhã, então aqui está o plano, só pra garantir. Venha pra cá de vassoura – oh, espere. Você tá ferrado._

_- Sirius & James_


	11. Lesão Física

**11- Lesão Física**

"A Lilly tá trabalhando numa loja trouxa chamada Wal-Mart esse verão," James contou aos Marotos entusiasmado. "Eu acho que devíamos visitar ela."

"Imagina só os estragos que nós poderíamos causar numa loja trouxa," Sirius começou maliciosamente. Remus não gostava de onde isso estava indo.


	12. Casa na Árvore

**12 – Casa na árvore**

Depois de ser banido do Wal-Mart e de vários tapas na cara dados pela Lily, James estava de volta a seu quarto, pensando. Ele nunca imaginou que sentiria uma combinação tão horrível de melancolia e tédio.

"Eu consegui trocar alguns Galeões por dinheiro trouxa." Sirius falou. "Nós poderíamos fazer um bom uso disso." Os marotos deixaram a casa de James com $1.000,00 para gastar e voltaram com madeira, pregos, um martelo e algumas caixas de Red Vines¹.

O jardim da Sra. Potter nunca mais foi o mesmo.

¹ Red Vines – um tipo de bala.


	13. Aranhas de Plástico

**13 - Aranhas de Plástico**

****"James, nós estamos andando pela floresta com uma aranha de plástico chamada Semaj e deixando marcas nas árvores. Essa é a sua idéia de um bom primeiro dia de verão ?"

James simplesmente disse a eles pra continuar andando. Em aproximadamente dez minutos eles chegaram em uma clareira.

"Um lugar pro Remus se transformar esse verão.", James explicou. Olhares de entendimento ocorreram em todo o grupo.

"Mas o que a aranha tem a ver com isso ?" Peter perguntou, confuso.

"Só continue, Peter", avisou Remus


	14. Meu Príncipe

**14 - Meu Príncipe**

James chegou a uma grande e chique porta, em Grimmauld Place, 12 e bateu. Sirius praticamente voou pela porta.

"Você é meu maldito príncipe, James, me salvando desse lugar horrível." Sirius atacou seu amigo com um abraço tão violento que ambos quase caíram no concreto e racharam a cabeça.


	15. Fogueira

**15 - Fogueira**

****"Sirius, pegue seu violão e nos encontre aqui fora!" James avisou entusiasmaticamente.

"Eu não sei tocar," Sirius mentiu. Ele não sabia o que James estava aprontando, e muito provavelmente não ia querer que seu precioso violão fosse parte disso.

"Que merda, Sirius, eu vi você fazer uma serenata pro Moony com ele. Vem logo, nós estamos fazendo uma fogueira!"

Seis horas, dois pacotes de marshmallows e vinte e oito cervejas amanteigadas depois, eles estavam todos satisfeitos.


	16. Sonho Ruim

**16 - Sonho Ruim**

Delilah era bem pequena para uma criança de sete anos. Talvez por isso Remus, que estava ocupado abraçando a Sirius, não percebeu ela se aproximando até que ela tivesse subindo no sofá para se sentar entre eles.

"Ei, pestinha," Sirius a cumprimentou calorosamente.

"Eu tive um sonho ruim," Delilah disse quietamente. Foi quando os dois garotos perceberam que suas bochechas cobertas de sardas estavam com manchas de lágrimas. "Estava escuro, e frio, e chuvoso, e tinha esse leão enorme me perseguindo, e -"

"Tá tudo bem," Sirius a confortou. "Era só um sonho. Você tá com a gente agora, tá tudo bem."

Remus sorriu. Sirius realmente seria um ótimo pai.


	17. Let All the Children Boogie

**17 - Let All the Children Boogie**

"Sirius, você tem que cantar 'Starman' toda vez que nós passamos pela Torre de Astronomia?"

"Tenho."


	18. Marco Polo

**18 - Marco Polo**

O Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava lotado de estudantes celebrando a recente vitória no torneio de Quadribol entre Casas. Com pressa para achar seus amigos, Remus fez a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça. Ele ficou no meio de todo o barulho e gritou "Marco!"

"Polo!" o salão inteiro urrou de volta. Remus ficou sem palavras.


	19. Esquecido

**19 - Esquecido**

"Remus, você se lembra de qualquer coisa sem ser o que aprendeu na escola?" Sirius perguntou.

"Claro!" Remus protestou.

"O que você almoçou ontem ?" Remus pode sentir o olhar de Sirius enquanto ele não conseguia se lembrar da resposta. "Eu juro," Sirius riu, "Eu devia começar a te chamar de -de-Memória-Recente."

"Nah," Remus resmungou. "Eu provavelmente me esqueceria de um nome tão comprido."


	20. Colaboração

**20 - Colaboração**

Sirius sentou empoleirado na mesa de Remus enquanto ele terminava seu dever de casa, mexendo nos botões do rádio que Remus mantinha perto da mesa.

"O glamouroso rockstar David Bowie contou aos repórteres sobre planos de lançar um novo single com o Queen durante 1981. Ele também disse que os dois artistas planejam começar a trabalhar no single ano que vem. Outras noticias - "

Sirius acabara de quase morrer.

"REMUS, VOCÊ OUVIU ISSO? QUEEN E BOWIE! NA MESMA MÚSICA! O MUNDO IRIA EXPLODIR!"


	21. Pare de Ler

**21 - Pare de Ler**

Remus chegou em seu quintal em um dia comum de verão para ler um livro em paz. Quando ele estava bem e sentado em uma pedra perto de um pequeno lago de peixes, sua cópia de O Sol é Para Todos foi arrancada de suas mãos por uma mandíbula canina cheia de dentes enormes. Antes que Remus conseguisse registrar o que estava acontecendo, ele se viu sendo lambido até a morte por Sirius em sua forma de cachorro.


	22. Eu Amo Você Mais

**22 - Eu Amo Você Mais**

"Você sabe que eu te amo, né?" Sirius pensa alto para Remus enquanto se deita.

"Eu estou bastante certo de que eu amo você mais."

"Desde o topo do mundo até o fundo do oceano, e até a lua e de volta," Sirius retrucou teimosamente, e depois cutucou Remus na testa.

"Você ganha essa rodada," Remus concordou, agarrando a mão do namorado debaixo das cobertas.

Sirius se inclinou no ombro de Remus e dormiu.


	23. Hey James

**23 - Hey James**

Como esperado, James foi dispensado pela Lily de novo. Era o sexto ano deles em Hogwarts, o que significava que James tinha desperdiçado seis anos inteiros correndo atrás da ruiva - aparentemente em vão. Ele amava Lily Evans mais do qualquer outra coisa no mundo, mas ela nunca tinha dado uma chance de verdade a ele. Ela passava todo o tempo com aquele garoto Sonserino podre, Snape - a quem James detestava com o ardor de dez mil sóis - e parecia esperar ansiosamente para o rejeitar assim que ela o via se aproximando.

Quem James achava que estava enganando ?

Sirius abriu a porta do dormitório deles e largou o livro de Transfiguração sobre a cama. Ele olhou para James, que estava definhando sob um cobertor o dia inteiro. "Vamos lá, Prongs," Sirius sentou na ponta da cama de James. Ele nunca havia sido bom em consolar os outros, mas ele não suportava ver seu melhor amigos tão miserável. "Pelo menos dessa vez ela não te deu um soco."

"Sirius, eu estou implorando que ela me dê uma chace por seis anos. Seis anos, Sirius." James suspirou, e parou. "Você ao menos sabe como é amar alguém com todo o seu coração, e saber que esse alguém nunca vai te amar de volta ?"

Sirius vacilou com as palavras do amigo. Memórias amargas dos últimos quatro anos tentando esconder seu amor por Remus voaram por sua mente.

"Sim, eu sei," Sirius disse calmamente, olhando para os próprios pés. "Mas Prongs, você ama ela de verdade. Eu sei que sim, James. Seus olhos se iluminam quando ela passa, e eu já perdi as contas de quantas garotas você acidentalmente chamou de Lily durante uns beijos. E daí, Lily não quis sair com você hoje? Isso não quer dizer que você pode desistir de ter esperança, cara. Você tem que continuar tentando."

James olhou para Sirius penosamente. Sirius podia dizer pelo olhar de James que ele só estava pensando em metade do que ele tinha dito. Sirius sorriu quando teve uma idéia pra prender a atenção de James.

_"Hey James,_

_Não me decepcione._

_Você a encontrou,_

_Agora vá pegá-la._

_Lembre-se de deixá-la entrar em seu coração;_

_Depois você pode começar_

_A melhorar as coisas."¹_

James fungou. "Sirius?" ele chamou fracamente.

"Ahn ?"

"Se fode."

¹ - paródia da música Hey Jude, faz mais sentido no original rs


	24. Escrevendo

**24 - Escrevendo**

"Sirius!" Remus chamou. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele se virou ao ouvir a voz do amigo. Remus iria cortar sua cabeça se descobrisse que Sirius tinha levado tinta em spray pra grafitar os brinquedos do parque. Ele rapidamente enfiou de volta a pequena lata de spray dentro da jaqueta. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele retrucou. Afinal de contas, o último lugar em que ele imaginaria Remus durante uma tarde de outono seria um parque esquisito.

"Delilah queria vir," Remus explicou. Assim que Remus falou, Sirius cambaleou com o impacto; em poucos segundos, a irmã menor do Remus tinha corrido até ele com um abraço enorme. Quando Delilah se separou, Sirius casualmente se inclinou, ocultando o que ele estava escrevendo.

Aparentemente, Sirius não conseguiu fazê-lo tão casualmente quanto tinha imaginado, porque Remus olhou pra ele e ergueu uma sombrancelha. "O que voce disse que veio fazer?"

"Hm, eu não disse."

Desconfiado de que seu amigo estava escondendo alguma coisa, Remus puxou Sirius para o seu lado. Sirius não resistiu. Escrito em letras vermelhas frescas, estava "Eu assisto seus filhos brincamdo."

Sirius esperou Remus brigar com ele, o encarar, ou dar um sermão sobre o que ele estava fazendo ser errado moralmente e ilegal. Mas Remus não fez nada disso. No lugar, ele ficou calmo e se virou para Sirius. "Você escreveu 'brincando' errado," ele destacou convencido.


	25. Rede

**25 - Rede**

Remus estava deitado tranquilamente na rede em seu quintal, tentando finalmente terminar de ler sua cópia de O Sol é Para Todos, que tinha começado a ler há umas semanas atrás, mas não tinha conseguido terminar. Sirius o viu, com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

Sirius subiu na rede com Remus, deitando ao lado dele com um braço ao redor de sua cintura. Se havia uma coisa em que Sirius era bom, era em distrair Remus da leitura. Desta vez, porém, Remus levantou os olhos do livro brevemente para beijar Sirius na bochecha. "Agora sai fora, Sirius", ele murmurou, voltando sua atenção mais uma vez para seu livro, "tá quente demais para ter você em cima de mim."

Sirius não se moveu, ele tinha toda a intenção de permanecer exatamente onde estava. Irritado, Remus o empurrou. O animago quase caiu, agarrou-se à rede como à própria vida, e empurrou Remus de volta com o dobro da força que ele tinha sido empurrado.

Remus agarrou o braço de Sirius, na tentativa de permanecer na rede, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi puxar Sirius em cima dele quando ele caiu. Acompanhado por choramingos de dor, Sirius podia ouvir um abafado "o que você tem contra este livro?" debaixo dele.


End file.
